The Uzukage
by Frostkeeper
Summary: The Sandaime lives up to his reputation by being one step ahead to corrupt council. Aware that the Will of Fire of Konoha will die after his death, he picked a group of shinobi to take part of the classified mission. When the Uchiha Retrieval mission became successful, Naruto receive life imprisonment for that and everything changes. Unknown to the council, it begin. N/H
1. The Beginning(New Chapter)

A/N : Hello readers, Frostkeeper here with the brand new chapter. If you guys are wondering what took so long to update, well I was in Cebu paying respects to my grandparents` graves. So that would mean, I just got back from Cebu yesterday and I`m in Manila lol.

Here`s the list of finalized harem members for Naruto on my other fic, _The Yellow Fox :_

1. Hinata

2. Haku(female version)

3. Fuu

4. Yugito(younger version)

Now, do you guys have comments about that set up for Yellow Fox/Kiroi Kitsune? If so, please tell me.

Speaking of this Uzukage fic, I feel like I want to reboot this and it won`t be set in AU of The Wind Storm dimension because the role of _The Gauntlet_ unit is not that needed here.

I am not sure if this fanfic will become a NaruHarem or NaruHina so please help me to decide in finalizing this. If this will become a NaruHarem fic, I will have to write new pure NaruHina fanfic. If this become a pure NaruHina fanfic, I will not write new fanfic for that.

This chapter is inspired by DW Next `s Jin Campaign.

I guess that`s all what I can talk to you guys about the changes here, have fun reading!

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto because if I did everything will go as I plan but unfortunately I do not.

* * *

Chapter 1

"The Beginning"

* * *

(Four Weeks Ago)

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the container of Kyuubi no Youko, let out a tired smile while he catched after the fight with the so infamous last Uchiha where he won. Just as he was about to carry the Uchiha on his shoulder after recovering, the last Namikaze felt he was about to passed out on the floor. Luckily, a team of ANBU saw him on time and two of them disappeared catching both fatally wounded combatants.

"I got you there Uzumaki-san I`m glad- Bird get over here. We need to treat him now! " One ANBU wearing a Eagle mask, noticing Chidori wounds called the ANBU medic.

When the treatment is going on, Wolf felt disappointed and disgusted at the cyclops who is the teacher of team 7. From the start before he became apprentice and ANBU, his mentor told him about the deeds of the cyclops jounin during the wars. He and his fellow apprentice, his younger twin were impressed and gave them motivation to become strong shinobi but it became broke when they saw the Hatake showed neglecting his team and only trained the last Uchiha.

"I`m disappointed at you, Hatake_-senpai._ _" _ The other ANBU wearing Wolf mask silently muttered, earning a nod of approval from his/her team.

"Ookami, we should focus on protecting Uzumaki-san. Our team was created by Sandaime-sama for that reason and I will honor their wishes since he is our kin." Eagle calmly stated.

"Alright, you say so nii-san." Wolf replied.

When the ANBU medic finished healing the Uzumaki, they carried the senseless combatants and went back to Konoha for full treatment.

After the ANBU team reported the condition to her, the Godaime let out a relief that she was holding for how many hours because she cared the blonde Uzumaki like a son.

"Thank you. Your team may now leave." Tsunade dismissed the ANBU team.

Meanwhile in the hospital, the last Namikaze begun to open his eyes just in time to see the sleeping Hyuuga heiress sitting beside him.

"Sorry for leaving the village, Sakura-chan" Naruto hearing that voice was about to rise in bed to see what is happening in other room for he knew that particular voice belonging to his best friend, scratch that, former best friend.

"It`s okay, Sasuke-kun- YES, RIGHT THERE!" The female voice in the other roomwas about to say something but let out a small moan.

"_I guess..I have no purpose now huh.." _The last Namikaze was heartbroken when he begun to hear a sounds of flesh and moans in the other room.

"_Sucks to be you Kit. From now on, I will remain on your side and will help you in anyway."_ The Kyuubi commented in sympathy and understanding his jailor`s feelings.

Wanting to go back to rest, he noticed the Hyuuga heiress resting on the side of his bed. Noticing who it was, he nearly facepalmed at his idiocy for not seeing her cuteness and it clicked. _"Hinata...I cannot believe you are..."_

There are no words that he can describe at that sight.

"Naruto-kun, please don`t reject me. I love you" The Hyuuga heiress muttered in her sleep, getting a tomato blush from the last Namikaze.

(Present)

"_Things will go as you plan, sensei. "_ One hooded figure drop to the ground from the hospital rooftop, revealing a man with red markings on his face at the moment when the hood of plain black combat cloak fell down.

The white haired man wearing a black kimono underneath the cloak is having recollection of memories in the village where he spend his entire childhood and become one of his village`s strongest shinobi ever produced by his teacher. That black battle kimono he wear is still in good condition and the last time he put that on was when he fought in Ame.

Letting out a sigh, he stared at the Hokage Monument thinking what his teacher and his student said to him before they died in battlefield. At first when he heard it, he thought they were joking; But after the council made a move on the person he was close to, he became mad and was convinced they are right. Now what is left of him to the village are some memories here.

"Memories? ", He finally closes his eyes at the image of _him_ being sealed up and thrown into prison.

Those memories he held is not that worth to keep anymore because of the condition of the village and also what they did to _him. _ Not that he wanted to go to brothrel or kill them directly but what he need is some accomplices and it sure did thanks to his sensei.

"_Sarutobi-sensei..Minato-kun.."_ The man looked at one of the faces engraved in the Hokage Monument, remembering what they said to him

(Flashback- Four Weeks Before Kyuubi Attack)

He stood there frozen when he heard the things they said in the secret meeting. Two shinobi who stood before him, the Sandaime and the Yondaime, were serious at that.

"No, we are not drunk sensei. If the fire of the village is dead , you must do what you think is right." Minato said with conviction.

"I already have _them_ in case that happens. I am sure their children after they are born, will become a good shinobi once Kage made them apprentices. They are his teachers` children afterall." The Sandaime added referring to other prodigy besides the young Hatake making the nameless jounin who stood behind the Yondaime smile at the comment.

" Hiro-kun(Kage) already accepted this before you came in Jiraiya-sensei. Me and Minato`s eyes were opened when we saw something in our village. So please, listen to us." The nameless male jounin persuaded the Gama Sannin. That jounin is the Yondaime`s team mate when they were genin. He wore regular Konoha jounin outfit and has twin swords strapped on his back.

"Alright Minato-kun and Tokiya-kun, I will do what I think is right." The Toad Sage nodded his head eagerly.

"Jiraiya-sensei, I already have a name for my chid. His name will be...Naruto"

(Flashback end)

The man identified, Jiraiya of the Sannin. watched the villagers and shinobi doing repairs in the village as it rained that afternoon. From his view, he consider it as an art if he were in Bird`s Eye but that`s not what he was supposed to do right now.

"_Which boobs should be- " _His perverted thoughts were cut off by loud foot steps and a voice calling out to him.

"Jiraiya-sama, are the preparations ready? " A thirteen year old shaggy black haired male chuunin asked the Sannin.

Opening his eyes and letting out a grin, the Gama Sannin asked. " Yes, You san..I mean Takashi-san. I thought you and Takeshi are done changing already for that?"

"I sure am." The chuunin replied with shit eating grin, dispelling the henge that covered the clothes. He now wore porcelain mask that has plain white side and black on the other half, black battle cloak that has kanji for 'Honor' stitched on the back, gray combat pants with two assassin dagger holsters and lastly, a katana strapped on his back.

"I may not that good in strategies like nii-san but I can make a difference. " The other chuunin commented calmly. He wore the same attire except he wore an oni mask, plain black battle cloak, and twin katana.

"_Here I thought the younger brother is a tsundere but really the older twin has split personality? I already can see Tokiya on drugs already in them. "_ The Gama Sannin sweat dropped at their interaction just in time to see Kage and Yuugao arriving.

"Are you ready?" Jiraiya asked the twins who just already finished dispelling their henge revealing the same attire as him.

"Hai." They replied making the Gama Sannin put on the Toad Mask while the other accomplices let out a small laugh at the irony of Jiraiya wearing the Toad Mask since he was known as the Gama Sannin.

With that said, Jiraiya sent a shadow clone to ANBU HQ.

(With the Shadow Clones – Jiraiya)

After the Jiraiya shadowclone arrived in the ANBU HQ, he scanned every surroundings there. When everything was clear, he told the original Takashi to go inside with his ANBU gear since he is one of the ANBU captain of the team who were sent in Uchiha Retrieval Mission.

The ANBU captain begun to took a stroll after greeting each operatives felt calm and on alert because he did not like what the village council did to the unknown last Namikaze. Letting out a sigh when he saw the cell holding the last Namikaze guarded by two ANBU , he saluted them both in which they returned the salute.

"_I am sorry for this but the village is..."_ The ANBU Captain secretly readied the hidden blades hidden by his cloaks while he was conversing something important to them.

"What would that be, Eagle-sempai?" One guard asked the young ANBU captain.

"Gomenasai.." The ANBU Captain swiftly stabbed the guards making them drop to the floor leaving a pool of blood.

"I know this is wrong but that cannot be helped." The Jiraiya shadowclone said after noticing the dead bodies.

(Back to Jiraiya)

Seeing a mist starting to cover Konoha, Jiraiya disappeared and the rest of the shinobi who wore the same attire scattered to different direction.

Meanwhile in the Shimura Clan Compound, the War Hawk is enjoying his green tea served by his grandson. Lately, his grandson is avoiding him for some reason. He knew what he did made him act like that but he wants to be a Hokage and in doing so, he must have a weapon.

Oh yes, a secret weapon. That Jinchuuriki right now is in captivity thanks to him. What he need to do now is to get his ROOT and capture Minato`s Legacy. In the first place, he was the one who told the civilian council about that and his plan worked.

"_I feel something is not right here." _Danzo thought when he noticed the mist appearing in the village.

His thoughts were cut off by a knock behind the sliding door and gently opened revealing a fair skinned black haired thirteen year old teen wearing a red kimono. The teen has a calm facial expression present on his face and directedly opened his eyeslids revealing ruby red eyes.

"Grandfather, I would like to have a chat with you if you may. " The teen said to Danzo who mentally let out a smile at the sight of his grandson wanting to talk things with him.

"_Grandfather, why would you do that?"_ The teen thought as he maintained his calm composure and restraining anger after reading the entry.

"Alright, Ren." The War Hawk replied in monotone voice, making the teen gently closed the door not suspecting anything.

* * *

A/N : I guess this is where put an end for the chapter. There is this one question that bothered me after reading a reading in _Yellow Fox_ :

What is the meaning of OTP?

I do not know what that acronym means. If you know what that means, please tell me.


	2. Manga Spoiler(Not a Chapter)

Hello readers, this is not a chapter but a mere note. This note will be replaced by a New Chapter so I want you readers to put your reactions of this note by using chapter review of previous chapter.

Before this, I `ll be announcing the official Harem Members for Naruto in Yellow Fox fanfic :

1. Hinata Hyuuga

2. Haku Yuki[Female Version]

3. Fuu(Jinchuuriki)

4. Yugito Nii

As for the results above, do you have comments about it? If so, please let it out.

Now what I am about to say is a damn spoiler, so do what you needed to do lol. :

1. Kakashi will be the Hokage after the war

2. Naruto sucesses Kakashi as the Hokage.

3. Official Cannon Pairing :

- Naruto marries Hinata and has children. One of them is Bolt(A/N : Okay, that`s weird way to name in Narutoverse but oh well)

- Sasuke marries Sakura and has children

I think that`s enough for me but you guys can see it in manga chapter 700 and have enough to say it.I am sure you guys will look forward with another Naruto Movie where there will be new threat because that guy gave me a vibe of it.

Spoilers aside, please read The Uzukage fanfic because I already replaced the old chapter with a new chapter. Also, I`ll be creating a fanfic that is a multi anime crossover.

OC centric stories is not in the top of my list here and personally it will be like wasting my efforts if you guys did not follow it. Some of them will be a spin off and some won`t.


End file.
